For You
by lesipiratecat
Summary: Jade wants to show Tori just how much she loves and is committed to her, so she builds her something that does just that


Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. If I did, Jori would've gotten together and there would probably be a lot of angry and offended people because of it lol

Note: This was just a quick little idea that needed out. It was inspired by the music video for Justin Moore's "Til My Last Day".

~~~~~Victorious~~~~~

Tori's brow furrowed in deep thought as she watched Jade leave their tiny trailer home for what seemed the millionth morning in a row. Every day for the past three weeks, Jade had been waking up early to head off with Beck, Andre, Robbie, Sikowitz, Trina, and Cat to God-knows-where. She'd be gone all day and not come home until late at night. And when Jade did come home, she'd be all sweaty and too exhausted to make love- too exhausted to do anything but take a five minute shower before collapsing in their bed. Tori would watch her girlfriend as she slept with a worried yet loving gaze for a while before joining her in bed. Of course, she had asked Jade what was going on, where she was going. But every time Jade would just smile, kiss her, and say, "Don't worry baby. You'll find out soon."

Tori grew increasingly concerned as each day Jade was gone passed. Unending scenarios swam through her head. What if Jade was doing something illegal? What if she got in trouble? What if she was cheating on Tori? What could she possibly be doing that she didn't want to tell Tori? She knew Jade knew she was getting more and more distressed. She tried to soothe Tori by telling her that she loved her every morning when she left and every night when she came home. And Tori did have to admit, when Jade said those three little words and coupled them with a deep, passionate kiss that stole Tori's breath away, she believed her every time because Tori could feel the emotion behind the kisses and words. And that was something she could always do; since Tori and Jade had gotten together, Tori had always been able to feel Jade's emotions, Jade's love she poured into the kiss. It was as if Jade knew that, since she couldn't always voice her feelings, she could get them across just as well- if not better- with her lips on Tori's. So why couldn't Tori get her mind to shut up?

If Tori was willing to risk Jade's love, she'd follow them just to see what was up, but she couldn't do that. They fought so hard to be together. Tori tried so hard not to have feelings for Jade because she didn't want to be gay and Jade tried just as hard not to feel for Tori because they were supposed to be enemies. Fortunately, they realized their feelings were basically eating them alive and weren't going to stop, and one night, when Tori had all their friends over for a movie night, they just couldn't hold back any longer. As soon as everyone left, they came together in an explosive kiss that led to the best, most emotional, most explosive sex they'd ever had. It wasn't easy of course; they still fought and irritated each other, but in the end they always went back to the other because they knew they were meant for each other- that they couldn't be without the other. So lately, as Tori battled with wanting to follow Jade, yell at Jade, or cry, she thought about their past. It helped, but she still hoped that Jade would fill her in and stop acting so weird soon.

~~~~~Victorious~~~~~

Jade wiped the trail of sweat off her forehead with a loud outtake of air as she sat back for a moment. She took a look at her work and smiled proudly. She and the gang were almost done with their project. They'd probably be able to finish today or tomorrow in fact. Not a moment too soon. Jade was worried about Tori. She knew that her absence and secrecy was having a bad effect on her girlfriend. It tore her apart every day to know she was hurting Tori, keeping a secret from her. She was hurting herself by making Tori question everything, by leaving and coming home so late that she hardly saw Tori- that she hadn't been able to make love to her because she was too exhausted. She missed Tori's body and presence. She missed Tori's voice and her laugh. She missed being with her period. The only thing keeping Jade together was that she was still able to come home at night to kiss Tori and sleep in her arms. Tori didn't know it, but she always felt Tori watching her while she slept; it made her feel safe, warm, and loved. And when Tori finally crawled into bed next to her, Jade always sighed happily as she snuggled close to Tori and smiled when Tori wrapped her in her arms. At the end of this, however, she knew Tori would love her surprise- the surprise that really was for the both of them and their life together, but that Jade had decided to do to make her girlfriend happy.

They had come a long way her and Tori. She chuckled as she remembered the days when she hated Tori and did everything she could just to make Tori upset or angry. She had been so foolish to think that the feelings she felt around Tori was hatred when it was really love. If she could, she'd go back in time to kick her old-self in the ass and yell, "Wake up idiot! You love her; she loves you! Now go get her!" Or simply just shove her old-self and younger Tori's faces together and make them kiss. They would feel the instant explosion of emotion that Jade had felt the first time she kissed Tori. But, though Jade totally hated the cliché "everything happens for a reason", it was totally true in this case. They weren't meant to realize their feelings earlier because Tori would've run away from them while Jade would've pushed them down harder and tried harder to avoid Tori. Their relationship wasn't perfect, because that would be boring, but they loved each other and would never love another and THAT is what was perfect.

"Yo! Jade! Don't stop. We can finish today if you do your part like the rest of us," a sudden voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Shut up Beck!" Jade yelled as she threw her empty water bottle at him.

They both chuckled before going back to work. Jade was grateful for Beck's help. He had designed and organized most of this project once Jade had told him what she wanted to do. They had fallen out of love with each other a long time ago, but they still loved each other as friends and as each other's firsts. Beck was happy for Jade to have finally realized she loved Tori and visa versa. Besides Sikowitz maybe, he was their most out-spoken supporter. They were both glad for his friendship.

"How's everyone else doing?" she asked.

Beck took a long swig of water before answering, "Sikowitz and Robbie are just about finished the roof. Andre should be wrapping up the electrical stuff. And Trina and Cat have a few more nails to put into the carpet upstairs. You almost done?"

Jade nodded, "Pretty much. Just got this last section to stain and it'll be done."

Beck nodded, smirking proudly, "It looks good Jade. Tori will love it."

"I hope so."

"She will," he repeated forcefully as he came over to put a hand on her shoulder, "She'll love it because you gave it to her."

She smiled up at him, allowing his conviction to lighten her. He nodded before going back to helping Andre in the basement while she bent back over to finish her work. Less than an hour later everybody was gathered back together after having gone back over everything to make sure everything was in its place. Satisfied that it was, Jade said, "Alright. You guys wait for my signal. I'm gonna go get Tori."

~~~~~Victorious~~~~~

Tori was folding laundry when she heard the slam of Jade's truck door. Her brow furrowed. It was only 4:30 in the afternoon; Jade shouldn't be home yet. She quickly got up and went to the front door, opening it just as Jade got there. Jade smiled widely at her as she came inside. "Hey baby," she said before taking Tori in her arms and kissing her deeply. The kiss made Tori's knees weak, and she felt light-headed by the time it was done. When Jade pulled away, she smiled widely, her eyes lit with excitement. "I've got a surprise for you."

Tori was still recovering from the kiss so she gasped, "You do?"

Jade nodded enthusiastically, "Go put on some real pants."

Tori looked down at her boxers before looking back at Jade with confusion, "Why?"

"Because. I want you dressed so nothing will dampen this moment."

Tori just shook her head with a smile, "Okay. Do you want to shower while I get dressed?"

Jade knew she was covered in sweat, dirt, dust, paint, and all kinds of other things, but there was no way she'd be able to wait long enough to take a shower, so she shook her head, "No. Now hurry up."

Tori laughed and hustled to get dressed. When she returned, she wore jean shorts, a clean shirt, and had her hair brushed. Jade smiled as she looked up and down Tori's body. Even in such a simple outfit, Tori looked beautiful. She knew the time would come to shed Tori of her clothes later. For now, she just smiled and pulled out a bandanna. Tori looked at it with confusion, but didn't say anything as Jade went closer until she covered Tori's eyes and tied it behind her head. "What are you doing?" Tori asked, her voice shaking with both humor and worry.

"Do you trust me?" Jade whispered in her ear.

Tori gasped and shivered, but nodded. "Yes," she whispered back without any hesitation.

Jade smiled and kissed her temple before leading her out to her truck and helping her in. She bucked Tori's seatbelt then went around to hop and buckle herself in. She did her best not to speed too much as she held Tori's hand, not wanting to scare Tori too much or get pulled over and ruin the moment. Thankfully, they made it there and Jade helped Tori out. As she guided her body with her own through the open door, she whispered in Tori's ear once again, "I just want to say that I love you Tori. I don't think I've ever loved anything or anybody as much as I love you. If I could, I'd get married to you right now. I'd give you the biggest, most special wedding anyone could ever give someone. Unfortunately, unless our careers take off and we get rich, that can't happen. But I still wanted you to know that my love for you is never going to die or change. I'm never going anywhere unless you're going with me. I want to be with you forever if you'll let me. And just to show you that I want us to spend our lives together, I made this for you. Are you ready?"

By the time Jade was done, silent tears were running down Tori's face. She was so touched by Jade's words. She'd never heard anything more beautiful. She knew Jade loved her, but never before had she realized how much. Swallowing the huge lump in her throat, Tori nodded. Jade reached up with shaky hands and removed the blindfold. Tori gasped as she was met with the sight of a gorgeous, newly-built house. It wasn't huge or complicated. In front of Tori there was a staircase that led to the second floor. To her left was one large room that stretched from the front to the back of the house. To her right was a smaller room that was joined with the kitchen. She could see that the entire first floor was covered in wood panels except for the kitchen which had tiles. From her place at the bottom of the stairs she could see that two bedroom doors and a bathroom. She knew that if she explored, she'd find more. "Oh my God," she finally gasped out. She turned her wide, wet eyes to Jade, who was looking at her with love and nervousness. "You built this? For me?"

Jade nodded with a small smile, "I didn't want us to live in that crappy trailer home anymore; I wanted us to have a real home. One for us to start our life together in." She paused for a moment, searching Tori's eyes, "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Tori gasped, her eyes filling and overflowing with tears, "I love it Jade. I can't believe you did this for me. I love you so much!"

With that, she pulled Jade close and pressed their lips together. Jade smiled with relief into the kiss and held her precious Tori close. When they pulled apart for air, they rested their foreheads together. Jade dragged her thumbs across Tori's cheeks to get rid of the tears. "I love you Tori."

"I love you Jade. So fricken much." She kissed Jade once more quickly.

When they parted again, Jade smirked, "I have a confession. I didn't do this by myself." Her eyes moved around as she called, "Guys!"

At that, the whole gang stepped out. Tori turned around to look at them all. She laughed when she saw how dirty and sweaty they all were even as her knees caved a bit. Jade caught her and held her as Tori laughed, "So this is where you guys have been going?"

They all voiced their agreement and came to hug Tori as she thanked them profusely.

"Even you Trina?" Tori knew her sister hated getting dirty or doing work.

Trina smiled proudly, "Not much I wouldn't do for my baby sister! Plus, Jade's idea was so sweet; there was no way I could've said no to helping out."

They all laughed and gave Tori the grand tour. Every now and then, the person who had done the work in that room would say so proudly. Tori would laugh and thank them all again until there was nothing left to show. Then they opened a bottle of Champagne that had been saved for this occasion and poured glasses. Beck led the toast as he said, "To Tori and Jade and this lovely house that we all helped build."

They all shouted, "To Tori and Jade and their house!" before drinking.

Jade held Tori close as her girlfriend smiled and laughed, happiness radiating off her in waves. Jade knew that someday, their careers would get better and they could get married. But for now, standing in their new house with their family, life couldn't get much better.


End file.
